IDate You!
by ScarletXxXKhrymi
Summary: Erza, an aspiring Fashion Designer, meets a bartender that was kicked out of the job that he works. Seeing him on the middle of the street, she decided to bring him home and take care of him. Later on, she founds out that his name was Jellal Fernandez. He soon spills out Erza's bitter past of love. How did he did it? Read to find out! Join this fun and exciting story of two people!
1. Stranger

**Hey Guys! I'm back~!**

**So yeah! I made another story! *troll face* Sorry about that! Don't worry, I'll try to update my 3 stories each week. But for this week, it's exams week so maybe I'll postpone or update earlier the chapters of Pinky Promise and Heart Throb Boy PLUS Boyish Girl! XDD So yeah, this is a brand new story! ^-^ This idea won't leave me alone so yeah, WA-LA! Here it is! Hope you like it! ^-^ Also, this is kinda short because it's more of a prologue than a chapter~ XDD I'm soo weird! X)**

**Before we start, the _italicized words are either flashback or a thought. Later on, you will know which one is flashback and which one is a thought. Usually, I would italicized the last sentence of a chapter~ XDD_**

**Sorry for the grammatical errors, I'm not a native English Speaker so don't be harsh on me~ ^-^**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters, Mashima Hiro does!**

**Nyahahahahaha~ OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Erza's POV  
9:00 pm **

**Bedroom**

I stayed in front of the heater and let my skin feel the warmness of it. I sighed. It's been snowing like forever, I hate the coldness of it even though I like its color. I exhaled air to my palm to even warm it. _Much better_, I thought. I stood up and put my hands on my pocket. I looked around my room. Everything was arranged and placed very well. It was a big room with an orange color for the wallpaper with fairies painted on it; I touched one fairy that was painted nearby, wondering if one with tails really exist. I just moved in this _apartment_. It was nothing like an apartment; it was more like a five-star hotel room. Sometimes, Papa Rob is being childish and being so worried for his daughter. He doesn't want me to buy a common apartment unit because of the dangers that he thought will come. I sighed. He's too worried for me. I mean like, I'm grown up. I'm already 19 years old and is ready to go to my College life. Being a daughter of a rich business man makes it all complicated. It took me years to make Papa Rob say yes to my proposal. I want to become a fashion designer, I've always wanted to be one. Since I was a kid, I want to take a course about being a fashion designer. It took a lot of stress, pain, and time to make Papa Rob say yes. I walked towards my cabinet and took my clothes and towel. _Maybe a hot bath would make the stress fade away, _I thought. I walked towards the bathroom and took a hot bath.

I let my hair fall behind me and I dipped my body on the hot water. I sighed in pleasure, finally, hotness. I closed my eyes and smiled. I looked on the mirror in front of me. My chocolate brown eyes stared to my mere reflection. Those brown eyes were the same eyes that cried on the day that I was rejected.

"_Sorry but I don't like nerds," he said and smiled sadly. _

I touched the mirror. That face was changed for the better. I didn't undergo plastic surgery but worst, I changed my whole self. I know that, I knew it better than anyone else. I changed from the lovable sweet girl to a bitter cold woman that is living in the present. What changed me? Love. Love is cruel, truly cruel. Why? How many times have I been rejected? More than a hundred times because they said that I was a nerd and all. I cried every _rejected_ day, knowing that no one will love a girl like me. I changed my hairstyle, my personality, and all about me. All because of love and now that there are hot boys and famous guys who want to date me, sorry, the past me is already dead.

I stood up and took my towel. I wiped my body and wore my personalize clothes, my own creation. It was a simple t-shirt but I made it beautiful, I made the white t-shirt a finger painted creation with long red sleeves. It was a hit in Papa Rob's dressing store. My pajamas were also my creation. I wore the long sleeves t-shirt and pajamas. I turned the door knob and stepped out of the bathroom. Everything was left as it is, even the blue haired guy that I found on the streets. He was covered with my king size blanket. He was laying on the middle of the street, shivering and trembling, I pitied him and took him with me on my room. I walked towards him and sat on the edge of the bed, near enough to caress his azure hair. I stroke his azure hair. It was soft, softer than I imagined. He stirred and I carefully removed my fingers from his hair. I leaned on his face, very close to examine his features. He has a very handsome face. I moved his azure bangs up a little to see it his face further. He was handsome all in all. I noticed his tattoo on his right eye, breaking on his eye. The tattoo made him even more handsome. I wondered what his eye color is, I never saw them before. I smiled. It's been a while since I saw someone as innocent as this guy. I traced his tattoo carefully and ended up on his lips. His lips were soft too. I smiled. He just gave me the right idea for another design. I leaned towards him and that's when he stirred once again and turned around for the other side. I was quite disappointed by his action though I don't know why. I messed with his hair and stood up. I walked towards my working table. I took a pencil and started drawing.

_It's been a while since a guy caught my attention_

* * *

**10: 00 pm **

I yawned. I took a look on the clock. It's already 10: 00 pm. Mamma mia! I forgot about the time! Oh well, nevermind! I've been staying up for projects and assignments for a long time. I smiled at my creation. One of my creations that was inspired by that guy was a blue jacket with a hood. It has white strings to adjust the hood size and there was pockets also near the bottom of the jacket. The sleeves were colored red because I think red and blue are perfect, they remind of Romeo and Juliet. And lastly, the tattoo I saw from his face was sewed on the sleeves of the jacket. Another was a cocktail dress and a gown. I can't make a wedding dress based on his hair because in weddings, it should be white, the color of pureness. I smiled and put it on my portfolio. There was so many drawings of mine that I needed another portfolio. As I said, I love to design clothes since I was a kid. I stood up and turned off my lamp.

I walked towards the bed and poked the blue haired guy. He didn't moved or anything. I smiled and looked around for a pillow or something. I saw a long slim pillow on the sofa and took it. I walked back to the bed and laid myself on the other big space. I put the pillow in between us because I don't want to wake up, finding myself being hugged by a guy I don't even know. I yawned and made myself comfortable on the pillow. Later on, I already fell asleep.

I woke up on the next day as usual. I yawned first and sat on the bed. There was something missing, I don't really know. Every time I wake up, memories of the last night and dreams were colliding and that makes everything harder to remember every morning. I tapped on the warm carpet first, brushing my feet on it before looking in the window. It was shining bright and the sun was high. It's Saturday today, that means, this is my rest day. I noticed that the heater was off. Hmm…. Maybe I turned it off yesterday. I stood up and walked towards my work table when suddenly…

_everything went upside down_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**So the "I don't like nerds" part is a thought and "It's been a while since a guy caught my attention" is a thought, also "everything went upside down" OK? **

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think about this chapter or more like, this is just a prologue~ XDD The appearance of our Jelly will be on the next chappy!**

**Follow, Favorite, and Review to...**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	2. Bartender Bodyguard

**HEY GUYS! I'm BACKIE BACKIE BACK~!**

**Nyaaaaaaaa~! Thank you guys for your reviews and favorite and follows! THANK YOU~! I hope you guys subscribe my story furthermore until the end~ X)) So yeahhh~ Jellal is a bartender! WOOOOOOOOOH~! Sorry for the late update~ The update was postponed... unfortunately**

**JeRzaLover4ever: Yay~! Thank you~~! X)) Hai!**

**Guest: Thank you~! When he wakes up, you'll be surprised~ XDD I'm just kidding~**

**Ella Scarlet: Thank you~!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~!**

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Erza's POV  
Bedroom**

**8:00 am**

Everything went upside down

Literally

I let out a girly wince that I didn't know I could make. It was a "Kyaa" in a cute voice. My legs were tied by a rope and I was tied upside down. How come there's a rope inside my room? Furthermore, where was it tied? I looked around, looking for the trail of the rope. I saw that it was a simple trap. The other end of the rope was tied in a wall decoration. I winced, fearing that the decoration would fail to hold my weight and I would fall head-first. I looked around, hoping that someone would notice me. I remembered a certain someone that was with me in this apartment. The blue-haired guy that was sleeping beside me was gone and I wonder where he went. Is he a burglar or something? I doubt he is because the things were still in place. My designs on the table was still there, the pen, the portfolio, the coupon papers, the color pencils and pencils. I heard a shuffling sound and I became alert. I looked around and saw that it was nothing. I swayed slowly and thought of a way to get out of this situation because nausea is attacking now. That's when I faced the front and saw the blue haired guy with the red tattoo. For the first time, I saw his mesmerizing emerald eyes. We stared at each other for a while before I realized that I was still in the upside down situation.

"Help!" I said, trying to break my feet free from the ropes. He just stared at me like I was an angel in his sight. He was still wearing the bartender clothes that fit him perfectly. I got irritated because the nausea is horribly attacking me already. I slapped his cheeks lightly. "Hey! Please help me will you?!"

"Yeah, sure" he said and walked over the wall decoration to untie it. Wait, will he let me fall head-first?! That's insane! I would die if he do that! Before I could even speak, he untied the rope from the wall decoration. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the pain. But instead of pain, I felt strong arms around my figure. I opened my eyes and saw the blue haired guy. His eyes were really mesmerizing. I wonder why. He a warm smiled at me and walked towards the bed. I stared at his face even though he's not looking. He looks like someone trustable. He carefully laid me on my bed and crawled on the bed to sit beside me.

"Are you the one who set that trap up?" I asked him and he just smiled and scratched his head. I sighed. I pressed my back on the headboard and crossed my arms. I already helped this guy yet he's just going to do that? I took the water bottle on the coffee table near the bed. I drank the water and the nausea faded. I looked at him again. "What is your name?"

"I have no name," he said and I raised my eyebrow. How can someone have no name? That's just impossible.

"Excuse me?" I said and he just shrugged. I glared at him and he burst out laughing. I got really annoyed. I was tied upside down first in the morning and laughed at by a guy who I don't know? I had a hunch that I was going to get really bad day ahead. "What?"

"Of course you know my name, Erza" he said, smiling. His voice resounded in my head. I know his name? That was impossible. How did he know my first name? They would only call me "Titania" because I was the daughter of Papa Rob. Only my sisters and my family would call me "Erza." I glared at him, eyeing every detail of him. Is he a stalker? No, a stalker couldn't be this handsome. Who is he and what is his motives really? "Erza?" he said my name again. I was shaken out of my thoughts and pounced on him.

I placed the center of the upper part of my arm on his neck. He winced with my action. I can kill him in seconds if he did something stupid. I narrowed my eyes and stared at his emerald eyes. I knew surely that I suspect him for being one of the kidnappers that tried to kill me that time. I was only 5 years old that time, I was blind and unable to see. After the kidnapping incident, Father brought me to a trustable hospital that could cure my blindness. Fortunately, I was able to see after that but it took 2 years for my eye to heal.

I met a boy that time, a special boy that has the face that I don't know because I was blind but he treated me like a princess. He never let me cry or be sad, he was always with me when my parents are out. He was my everything that time until 2 years after I met him, when I was already able to see, he was caught in an accident. My parents said that but I didn't believe them. I didn't. I knew he was still alive right now and I want to see him so badly. I want to say thank you for everything he gave to me. I want to tell him that I love him and I would gladly be his Cinderella, his Jasmine, his Aurora, his Snow White, his Juliet, and his….

_his own girlfriend_

His eyes brought me back to Earth. I hardened my place on his neck and he winced. "Who are you and want do you want?" I asked and he just responded me with a nervous laugh. I hardened my arm and he gave up.

"Fine. Just let me go and make me sit" he said and looked into my eyes. Without any hesitation, I let go of my grip from him. I sat down in front of him and he sat up. He stretched his arms and yawned. I glared at him and he smiled at me. "I'm Jellal Fernandez, a bartender."

"A bartender?" I looked at his clothes and saw that he look like a bartender. But that wasn't enough explanation for me. I just found this guy on the street, shivering. I wonder why he was there. "Why are you in the streets when I found you?"

"Well, you see, I was fired from my work as a bartender there" he smiled nervously. I frowned. _Fired _wasn't the word I was expecting to hear. "With nowhere to go and because of my stubbornness, they threw me out of the bar. Thus, sleeping on the streets and shivering. Without you saving me, I could be dead right now"

"You're not lying?" I asked and stared at his eyes. He nodded and marked a cross on his chest. I was still confused. Why does he know my name? I don't go to bars, I was prohibited and I didn't met this guy before. "How do you know my name?"

"Secret! But seriously, I shouldn't tell you why." He said, playfully. I stared at him. He raised his hands up. "Your Father said I shouldn't tell you"

"You just said the only hint." I rolled my eyes and took my phone. I called Papa Rob and he answered immediately. "Papa! Did you just send me a bodyguard?!"

"_Well yes, my dear! Why?!" _he said on the other line. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jellal who was nibbling a cupcake from the ref. He had crumbs on his cheeks and he looked cute while nibbling it. He noticed me looking at him and he smiled at me. I forced a smiled and looked away. _"Don't worry my dear! He's a great bodyguard and you'll love him!"_

"I told you I can handle this on my own, right?! Papa-" before I could even finish my sentence, I was cut off my Papa.

"_But you're still a girl, right?" _he said, calmly on the other line. I sighed. _"Well, I'll take that as a yes. Now, take care of him and he'll be living with you now. I got to go now, honey. Also, the designs you newly made, just give it to Ultear okay? Bye~"_

"Bye, Papa" I said and ended the call. I looked at Jellal and put a hand on my hips. How will I take care of this guy? I looked at his clothes. Perfect! I am going to the branch of my father's fashion clothes and pass my new designs. I smiled and took his necktie. We stared at each other's eyes for a long time and smirked. "Prepare yourself, pretty boy. We'll be going to the mall for your needs because starting today, you'll be living with me."

* * *

**Mall **

**9:00 am**

"Jellal! Are you done yet?" I asked from the other side of the dressing room. I knocked on the door of his dressing room as I heard shoes shuffling on the floor. He opened the door and I smiled at his appearance. He was wearing the design that was specially made for him. I didn't told him that of course, it'll be a shame if I told him that. The design that I made last night was sewed quickly by one of the workers in Papa's shop while we were out to eat and check for shoes that he could wear. I bought him two rubber shoes and slippers for his everyday wear at home. I smiled at his look right now.

"How do I look?" Jellal said, nervously. I clasped my hands and gave him a thumbs-up. He smiled at me and hugged me. I felt like the time stopped when he hugged me. His hug was so nostalgic. He was like Yoshi, the guy I met when I was only 5 years old.

* * *

"_Yoshi?! Yoshi?!" I said, stretching my hand for him to hold. I walked slowly to avoid tripping. My eyes were bandaged because of the surgery. I felt my lips tremble in fear and sadness. Yoshi might left me alone in the house. I don't want to be like that. I don't want to be left alone. Even though the maids are here, I want someone who I trust. "Yoshi? Yoshi, c'mon! Don't scare me!"_

_There was still no answer. My lips trembled in sadness and I stopped walking. "Y-Yoshi! I-It's not funny!" I said, my voice cracking. I heard someone running and later on, I found myself being hugged by someone. He was laughing at me. I pouted and hugged him back. "Yoshi! It's not funny! Don't leave me like that!"_

"_Yes, my princess" he said and took my hand. He kissed it and we played together all day long. _

* * *

"Thank you," he said at me and hugged me tighter. I chuckled and pounded on his chest lightly.

"What for? You're my bodyguard anyway!" I said and pushed him away gently. "Go and take your clothes, we're going to the arcade"

"Yes, my princess" he said and smiled. Yoshi is haunting me right now. I wish I was able to see his face so that I would know the face of the guy I've been madly in love with. Ultear shuffled towards me and smirked.

"Oh, our dear princess is in love" Ultear said, jokingly. I hit her arm lightly and smiled. She chuckled. "Did you already moved on from Yoshi?"

"No, not yet" I said, remembering the times I've spent with Yoshi. I smiled. "C'mon, Jellal and I are going to the arcade."

* * *

**Arcade **

**10:00 **

"Oh c'mon! Please give me the neko cat!" I pouted when I didn't get the cute neko. I put my hand on the glass of the game and sighed in despair. Well, it always end like this. I am not great at taking stuffs from an arcade game. I decided to try out other games. I looked at Jellal who was looking at the neko stuff toy seriously. I smirked at took his hand. "C'mon, let us try the basketball game!"

I tried to pull him away from his position but he was hard as a rock. I stared at him and raised my eyebrows. "C'mon, Jellal! Let's go!" I said but he just slipped his hand away from mine. He dropped a token on the game and started playing. I facepalmed. "I'm going to leave you here if you continued playing" I said, bitterly. After counting five seconds, I already walked away. That was when he took my hand and made me hold something fluffy. I turned around and saw the Neko teddy bear's arm on my hand. He smiled at me and I gladly returned his smile. I took the Neko teddy bear and hugged it tight.

"Thank you, Jellal!" I said, smiling.

"You're welcome!" he tilted his head and smiled.

* * *

**Car**

**4:00 pm**

"Did you had fun, Erza?" he asked me and I nodded while hugging my teddy bear. We were seating now at the backseat of the car that Papa Rob sent us. I rested my head on the furry shoulder of the teddy bear. "Well, that's good then!"

I looked at him and stared at his face. He was staring at me and we ended up staring at each other awkwardly. I decided to bring up a question that bothers me most. "What is your past, Jellal? I'm curious"

"Oh it's nothing," he brushed it aside and smiled at me. "What about you? How is your crushes who never loved you back?"

"What?" I asked him, feeling amazed by how he was able to say that. He started telling me about the boys I had crush on and how I was rejected. I was amazed. Who is really this guy? A stalker? A fan of my dad or me? Who really is he? All I could say was "How do you know that?"

_I was shocked with what I saw and found out next_

* * *

**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK KKK~ EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK~!_**

**So can you guess what happened next? Review below if you do!**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think~**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow to...**

**Stay tuned in the upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	3. Nine Tailed Fox?

**HEY GUYS! I'm BACKIE BACKIE BACK~!**

**I'm sooo sorry for the late update guys! So sooorrry! So yeah, thank you for those who followed and who added my story to their favorites! Thank you guys!**

**erza: Thank you~! Try ko lang po~ Marami po kasi kaming ginagawa sa school~ (^-^)v peace po tayo~**

**Guest 7/15/13: Maybe... Well, let's find out in the next chapters! X)) Thank you~!**

**Ella Scarlet: Well... We'll found out who is Yoshi~ X))**

**Guest 7/20/13: I'll try to~! HAI~! **

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does!**

**OFF TO THE STORY!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

**Car**

**4:05 pm**

He smiled warmly and then white cat ears appeared on his hair and nine tails appeared behind him. My eyes widened and I was shocked with what I saw. What is he? A nine tailed fox? But I didn't know that they actually exist! I only thought that it was only a story that Yoshi used to tell me. I got alarmed because of the driver who was driving. We can't let someone to see this or else they would freak out. "Hide it!" I whispered, trying not to take the drivers attention. He raised his eyebrow and I rolled my eyes. "I said, hide your ears and tails! Hurry up!"

He did, in an instant, his cat ears and tails disappeared. I looked into his emerald eyes and narrowed mine. "We'll talk about this later," I said and looked away. I rested my head on the furry shoulder of the teddy bear as I watched the rain dropping. As they drop hard, I saw snowflakes falling too. It was weird yet somehow nostalgic. I remembered what Yoshi told me when we were kids about nine tailed foxes.

* * *

"_Erza, did you know? Nine tailed fox are incredible creatures." He said while brushing my hair. I giggled at his thought. How cute his imagination is. I can feel the brush stroking my hair gently as his free hand supports it. I really wish I could see him right now, so that I would know who he is and what he looks like. It's not like I won't like him when I am already able to see, I want to know his features so that I would know who he really is. "They have human figure but has cat ears and nine tails! Amazing right? But people got scared when they come closer because they said, they are horrible creatures. I don't agree with that Erza! They are kind and nice creatures who would forever protect their master."_

"_Do they cry, Yoshi?" I asked him and he stopped brushing my hair. I wonder what is wrong. I stood up and stretched my hand for him to hold. He took my hand and led me to my bed. He made me sat down gently and I felt him sat down beside me. I can smell the cookies that are being baked below in the kitchen by the maids but his scent overwhelmed me. He took my hand and caressed it with his thumb. "Can they also cry, Yoshi?"_

"_Yes, they can." He said, caressing my hand. I found a hint of sadness in his voice. "When they are crying or even just being sad, it would rain. When it rains, snowflakes will also fall. They said that nine tailed foxes are gifted creatures of God, they are lucky to their masters. They bring joy to their lives but then, when they are sad, it is obvious because it would rain with snowflakes. So when you meet one, don't ever, ever, ever hurt it okay? Promise me."_

"_I promise you," I held out my pinky finger and smiled. He wrapped his pinky finger on mine and we made a promise. After that, I traced his fingers. "Close your eyes, Yoshi. I might poke it." I traced his hair; it was soft and somehow spiky. I traced his eyebrows now, it was thin. When I reached his eyes, I had the urge to remove these bandages that were in my eyes so that I could see the color of his eyes. I traced down his cheeks and felt that he has a tattoo. I traced it briefly, remembering every detail until I came into his lips. I stopped, asking him a question. "You have a tattoo in your eye?"_

"_More like a scar," he said to me and I smiled at him. I leaned on him and kissed his cheeks. _

"_I wish I could see how much the scar fits your eye," I said and smiled at him._

* * *

We reached in our apartment and decided to talk to Jellal some more. I've been having hints of him being my childhood friend Yoshi. We sat both in the sofa, to talk all about it. "Jellal, what exactly are you?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm a nine tailed fox and you are my master," he smiled at me and I signaled him to go ahead. He sighed and started explaining. "Nine tailed foxes are born to serve a special person. When I say _special_ it's not an ordinary special. Specials mean that they are from a really strong clan and has abilities that a mortal can't do. Like for example, this guy is from a strong clan and has the ability to have premonitions, thus he will have a girl that is a nine tailed fox."

"So it also depends on the gender of the master?" I asked, confused. "What if the master fell in love with their nine tailed fox? Is it possible?"

"One, yes. It depends on the gender of the master. For example, you are a girl and I am a boy nine tailed fox. And for your second question, yes, it is possible. 95% of masters fell in love with their nine tailed fox." He winked at me. "You can fall in love with me, too."

"Oh no, I'm not that type of girl who easily falls in love." I said, bitterly. Obviously because of my past, it seems that all boys in the world(mortal or not) are not deserving for my love because they always push me away just because I am a nerd. Rude! I remembered one detail that I nearly forgot to ask him. He was about to stand and go to the kitchen but I pulled his sleeve. "Wait."

"What is it, my master?" He asked me, going back to sit on the sofa once again. He looked at me in the eye and I swear, flashbacks of Yoshi came rushing to me. I focused my attention to him and cleared my throat.

"How do you know about my past with love?" I asked, stating each word clearly. He smiled at me then leaned on me and cupped my face.

"It's a nine tailed job to watch their masters grow," he whispered. I can feel him smiling on my cheek. He traced my jaw line before pulling back. He gave me a warm smile. He stood up and proceeded to the kitchen. I felt tears forming in my eyes. Could he be Yoshi? I believed that he is Yoshi. I can't stand any longer. I want to know who Yoshi is and he could help me since he watch me grow.

"Are you Yoshi, Jellal?" I asked him. He stopped walking but didn't answer a word. He stood there, standing still. I clenched my fist, trying to stop the tears from overflowing. "Answer me, Jellal! Are you Yoshi?"

He only walked without speaking a single word. I watch him as he took drinks out of the refrigerator and started mixing it. I got irritated. Why wouldn't he answer me? Why? Is he scared? Is he the guilty one? Is he the one who killed Yoshi? Or… is he really Yoshi? I rushed towards him and accidentally tripped. He caught me instantly and we both fell to the ground. Tears overflowed already. I punched his chest hard because I was angry, really really angry. "Are you Yoshi? Tell me Jellal! Are you Yoshi? Please tell me! Please Jellal…. Please…." My energy faded as I cried in his chest. "Please tell me… Are you Yoshi? Please… I need to tell him that I…. I fell in love with him already…. that I am madly…. madly in love with him… Please tell him that…. I need him… I miss him… and I love him… please…"

He helped me stand up and took the glass where he put the mixed drinks in there. He offered it to me with a smile. I was hiccupping and needed liquid to drink so I took it without hesitation. I trusted him… I really do… But I really need to find the truth. Is he Yoshi or not? I drank the liquid and suddenly, my tiredness overwhelmed me. My eyelids were already heavy and I fell asleep in his arms. Before I went out of conscious, I traced his features, feeling every detail. I traced his tattoo…. It was all like Yoshi's scar.

_No, he was definitely Yoshi…. I can feel it… I know it… he is Yoshi…_

_His scar would forever haunt me and his tattoo was very much identical with Yoshi_….

_I even wonder if I'm going to be the same Erza that he met back then_

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**5:00 pm**

**Erza's apartment**

I carried Erza in a bridal style and walked towards her bed gently without waking her up. Am I Yoshi? I cannot tell. It is her Father's wishes that she cannot know who is Yoshi. She cannot know that who is Yoshi until she found her powers as the strongest special ever born. Furthermore, even though she wishes to know if I am Yoshi, I still cannot tell. First promises first, that is the law of the nine tailed world. I laid her down in her own bed and brushed off her bangs off her forehead to get a better view of her face. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good night, Mistress." I said. "I love you too."

I walked towards her feet and took off her boots and socks. After that, I crawled towards the side near her and laid myself there. I stared at her face and closed my eyes. Instantly, I dream of her.

* * *

**Next Day**

**8:00 am**

I was alarmed by someone that was going to touch me. I shot my eyes open and glared at the person who tried to touch me or Erza with murderous eyes. I realized that it was Erza who tried to touch me. She glared at me and I stared at her brown eyes back then I realized I was wrapping my one arm around her. I immediately sat up and said sorry. "S-S-S-S-Sorry! I didn't mean to! I am really sorry, mistress" I apologized. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"No, it's okay." She said and her phone rang. She took it and flipped it open. "Hey, Luce? Yeah, yeah. I'm coming to the practice. Don't worry, I'll attend. I promise. Yeah, yeah. Bye" she ended the call and looked at me. I showed my nine tails and ears. She leaned on me and looked at my ears and tails curiously. She poked one of my tail and I shivered.

"You're sensitive when it comes to your tails?" she asked and I nodded. She smiled and stood up. "Hide them. We're going to the skating rink because I have practice."

* * *

**Skating Rink**

**8:25**

I watched her closely as she skates through the ice. She jumped and did a tripe salchow. I clapped as she landed flawlessly. Her friends came to me and nudged me. One named Lucy talked to me. "Do you like her?" she asked me and I smiled at her.

"Why not? She's beautiful and unique." I answered and she handed me skating shoes. I took it and raised my eyebrow. "What's this for?"

"Go with her, dance in the ice. She loves ice because she told me, that's where she first met Yoshi, her first love and childhood friend." She told me and I smiled at her. I thanked her and wore the skating shoes that she gave me. I skated on the ice and towards her. She saw me and stopped dancing.

"Why are you here?" she asked me and I smiled.

"Simple! To dance with you." I said and kissed her hand. She smirked at me and skated away.

"If you can catch me!" she said and skated away. I skated towards her and chased her. With a lot of turning, running, tripping, and slipping, I finally got her by the waist. We both giggled and slipped. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. "You know, you're a slow skater."

"I know, mistress." I said and noticed a yellow haired guy looking at us or more of… Erza. She stood up with me and saw him. His eyes widened at looked at Erza. He skated towards her and hugged her.

"_Erza, it's me, Yoshi."_

* * *

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!**

**Nyihihihihihi~ Jellal is a nine tailed fox! Didn't expect that! or... did you? XDD Review below your opinion~ **

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think~**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	4. Fake

**HEY GUYS! I'm backie backie baccck!**

**Soo sorry guys for the late update! I was supposed to update this 3:00 in the afternoon(Philippines's time) but I shut my laptop and took a rest so I'm soo sorry guys!**

**JeRzaLover4ever: Well... let's find out in the next chapters~ X))**

**Guest 7/23/13: Thank you very much! This helps me a lot! X)) Also, the reason why I can't erase the "EEEEEEEEEEEEEKK! EEEEEEEEK!" sound at the end is that because I thought it was fun and it was like a memorabilia of my first work "Reverse The Potion" and my experiences up until now~ ^-^ Thank you for all your advices, it really means a lot to me! ^_^**

**Madly: Well, let's find out shall we?! ^-^ *eyes sparkling* I will surely show you the jealously in Erza's eyes! *evil laugh* X))**

**Loren: Weelll... You are a very keen observer *winks* Well, let's find out in the next chapters! I also watched InuXBoku SS, the anime that I LOVE SOOO MUCH(because I really think that Ririchiyo is cute when she's jealous and Ririchiyo and Soushi are for each other!) but I didn't use the same plot as theirs~ X)) **

**grip on gravity: Thank you! It's my pleasure!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does!**

**OFF TO THE STORY! **

* * *

**Jellal's POV**

**Skating Rink**

"Erza, it's me, Yoshi" he said and my eyes widened. He have a blonde spiky hair and a lightning bolt scar on his right eye. He is very muscular and tall. He hugged Erza tight and I stared at Erza's face for a long time. She wasn't surprised at all or something. Was she expecting this? I bet not. But how come that she wasn't showing any emotion? I felt the ice cold air in the skating rink even got colder as I thought of something very important. Who was Yoshi? I wonder who he is. I…. I don't even know my past. I couldn't tell why am I feeling jealousy now. I don't know who I was before I became a nine-tailed fox. Erza's father told me that I was Jellal Fernandes, it is my real name. Yet, when the name "Yoshi" comes up, I feel like I am Yoshi. I need to get the fragments of my memories from the past because all I just wanted to do is to..

_make Erza happy by giving her Yoshi_

Erza pushed the so-called Yoshi guy away and kicked him sideways. He fell on the ice and slightly slide away. I was shocked with what mistress had done. He coughed and tried to stand. I walked towards mistress and was about to speak when she raise her right hand to stop me. She skated towards Yoshi as Yoshi stood up. She stopped in front of him and slapped him on the cheek. The sound of her slap resounded on the skating rink. I can see mistress's friends jaw dropped and stopped with whatever they are doing. The guy looked at Erza in the eye.

"Your cosplay of Yoshi is really bad you know," she said, bitterly. The guy raised her eyebrow and tried to speak when Erza slapped him again. "First, Yoshi's scar is not in the shape of a lightning bolt. Second, your scent is not Yoshi's and third, he hugged me purely, yours, it's obviously fake. Tell me what is your real name?"

"I told you I am Yosh-" he was cut off by Erza slapping him again. "Fine, I'm Laxus Dreyar."

"Laxus Dreyar, huh… Fine." Mistress said and skated away. I followed her as we exited the rink. I looked back at Laxus who pretended to be Yoshi. He was sitting down on the ice, punching the wall near him. I frowned. What if I was Yoshi yet I didn't know? Tons of guilt weigh down on me yet I don't know why. Probably because I know that Erza is getting hurt every time there is someone who pretends to be Yoshi because of the master and servant connection. I looked at Erza who was walking towards the exit. I ran towards her side, taking her bag and bringing it along. We walked towards Erza's apartment which was not far from the skating rink. It was raining and I have to hold my mistress's umbrella for her not to get wet. I didn't mind if my side was getting wet because of the rain drops. When we reached at the apartment, Erza began to break down. I immediately felt this and pulled her into my arms.

"I don't get it, Jellal! I don't really get it!" she said, crying in my chest. I frowned and hugged her tighter. "Why people have to lie to me?! Why was lie even invented? Don't they understand that every time someone pretends to be Yoshi, all it does is break me down?! Why don't they understand?!"

"Sometimes, pain makes you stronger, mistress." I explained, trying to comfort her. "I'm sure Yoshi would be sad if he sees you crying." I traced her chin and gently lift her face for her to look at me. Her wet chocolate orbs were staring into mine. I kissed her forehead. "You are beautiful, mistress. I'm sure that Yoshi wouldn't forget you, he would go back to you in the right time."

Her eyes gleamed for a while but then it faded. She pushed me away and wiped her tears. She stood once again with pride and walked towards her study desk where she was doing her sketches of different clothes' design. She took a paper and pencil and started sketching. I looked around, looking for something to do for her. I found her brush and took it. I revealed my ears and tails as I walked towards her and started brushing her hair. Her scarlet hair was extremely soft and it was so attractive. I really don't mind brushing her hair, at all.

"What are you doing?" she asked while sketching her designs. I smiled and continued brushing her hair. She sighed and continued sketching. I braided her hair in one piece and after a while, she settled her pencil down as I took a blue ribbon on my pocket that was always there and tied my mistress's scarlet hair with it. She stood up and stretched her arms. She took her design and put it in her portfolio. After that, she walked towards the mirror to check what I had done with her hair. I saw her smile and put a hand on her hips. She walked towards me. "Good job, Jellal."

"It's my pleasure, mistres-" I was cut off by her when she scratched my cat ears lightly. I leaned on her hand as I closed my eyes, feeling her hand scratching my ears. I opened my eyes halfway, looking at her like a lost cat begging for her to be my owner. "M-mistress"

"So, you are like a cat, huh. That explains why your tail is sensitive." She said, still scratching my ears. "Well, this is my reward for you. Do you eat human food?"

"Yes, mistress." I answered her as she removed her hand away from my ears. She smiled at me and walked towards the kitchen.

"Good. I'll make lunch for the both of us." She said and I rushed towards her side. As she was going to get the pan, I stopped her by holding her hand. She looked at me and I looked back at her. I swear, something inside me just stopped working for a second but it continued working again. After few seconds, I broke the stare and took the pan away from her.

"No, mistress. It's my job to do so." I said and she crossed her arms.

"Do you know how to?" she asked and I nodded slightly. Well, truth to be told, I only know few things about cooking because I don't cook a lot. "Okay then, show me."

I nodded and fake a smile. I took the egg and gulped. I cracked the egg and it turned out that I used too much strength. I did it again but the same thing happened. I heard Erza sigh and walked towards me. "It's like this, Jellal." She took an egg and crack it. It was perfect. She took another egg and gave it to me. I stared at her and gulped. She laughed and took my hand. She taught me how to crack an egg. "Don't worry, eggs won't hurt you, you know."

"O-Okay." I said. She taught me how to do the following steps and when it was time for frying, I accidentally burned my skin. "Aw!" I exclaimed as I removed my hand away from the pan.

"What happened?" Erza asked, jogging towards me from the living room. She just went to the living room for a while because someone called. When she saw my burned skin, she crossed her arms and stared at me. "I told you to wait for me before frying!"

"My apologies, mistress," I apologized at her as she walked towards the cabinet. She took the first aid kit and placed it on the table. She turned off the stove first before applying first aid kit on my skin. It hurt a little and I was wincing at some times. After bandaging my hand, she was the one who continued the dish. I smiled at how she cooks. Later on, we were already eating. It was delicious. I smiled at Erza who was drinking her juice. "You know, you make a great cook teacher."

She smiled. "Thanks." She said. "My mom taught me how to cook when I was 14. I wish she was still here though…"

"What happened, mistress?" I asked and I realized it was a bad question because she looked at me with sorrow. I gulped down those words. "I'm sorry, mistress."

"No, she's not dead. She just… you know, changed." She frowned, looking at her food sadly. "She's not the mother I knew back then. She prioritizes business more than me now."

"Maybe she's just doing it for your sake." I said and she frowned at me.

"No, she wants me to marry Natsu Dragneel when I reached my 20th birthday but Papa Rob refused and hates arranged marriages. Papa believes that I should marry the guy I really loved. Mama just forgets about the arranged marriage but she says that when I reached my 20th birthday, I should have someone that I was supposed to marry 5 years later because it was a tradition of my clan." She looked at me with sorrow. "How can I marry the one that I love when I can't even find him?"

"Well, you would find your guy." I said, smiling. Erza was about to speak when her phone rang. She groaned and picked up the call. I continued eating and after Erza answered the phone, she took my hand and she pulled me towards her bedroom. "Woah! Mistress, what happened?!"

"I almost forgot! Today is my 20th birthday!" she said while searching on the cabinet. When she found the clothes that I wore yesterday that were fresh from laundry, she threw it to me. "I need you to pretend that I am your girlfriend! We are going to the park to meet Mama and Papa. I swear, I really swear if you made a mistake, I'm going to kick you out of my apartment."

"Yes, Mis- I mean, Erza." I said as she took her clothes and went to the bathroom to change. I stared at my clothes and asked myself _"How am I going to do this?!" _

* * *

**On the way to the park**

**9:30 am**

"Remember, you must act as my boyfriend okay?" she said to me while walking. She was wearing a blue colored dress that perfectly fits her and a flower crown that I made for her earlier was her accessory for her hair that was flowing flawlessly. "Act natural, everything will be okay."

"Yes, Erza." I said and she stopped walking. I looked ahead her and saw two distinct figures ahead in the grassy park. One male and one female. I gulped down as I knew my mistress's next words. Please, let me do this perfectly! Like a perfect boyfriend of hers.

"_They're here"_

* * *

**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE!  
_**

**Did you love the woshoo, slap, wooshoo part?! X)) I mean kick and slap and slap once again for Laxus?! X)) Also the cooking part?! How about the braiding and brushing Erza's hair part?! Or even the cliffhanger?! Review below if you did!**

**So yeah, I'm pretty busy at school and my exams are already done so yeah, maybe I'll speed up my updating schedule~ X) **

**Reviews make me happy *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think!  
**

**Stay tuned for more upcoming happenings!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


	5. Love Day

**Hey guys! I'm backie backie backkk~!  
Don't throw tomatoes, guys! At least I'm back!**

**So since school is bothering me even more, I'll try to update a little bit faster~ **

**Hurrahhh: Haaaai! :)**

**Guest 8/10/13: Thank you! I think so too~ I'm gonna make Erza pet him even more~ Well... about that... let's just find out~  
**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does!  
**

**OFF TO THE STORY! AYE!**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"They're here," I said, trying to sound calm to assure him that everything is okay. I can't have him panicking in front of my parents. My freedom to choose who will be my fiancée will depend on Jellal's performance. True boyfriend or not, I just want to have my freedom to love someone I really love, not the one that was arranged for me. If I failed making them believe that Jellal is my boyfriend, they'll arrange someone for me and I'll lose the chance to marry Yoshi. That just doesn't make any sense! If it's for business, it does but for my life, it doesn't! I took Jellal's hands and gripped on it tight. He looked at me and gave me a frown.

"Are you okay, Erza?" he asked, worried. I nodded slightly and gave him a smile. He did something unexpected, he hugged me. My eyes widened as my heart skipped a beat. He hugged me tighter. "I'm going to protect you, Erza. Don't worry, I'll make them believe that you are my precious girlfriend."

I was surprised with what he said. I felt butterflies on my stomach and a feeling that I knew I shouldn't have felt. It was the feeling of _falling in love _again. I frowned. I shouldn't fall in love, not now. After all the bitter confessions and boys turning their backs on me, I vowed not to fall in love, if in case I would, I would only fall in love with the guy who loves me even more than himself. I managed to smile even though my head is a mess because of all those things related to love and hugged back. "Thank you," I whispered. He pulled back and smiled at me. His smile feels familiar, though.

"Let's go?" he asks and I nodded. He took my hand and we started approaching my parents. I immediately saw my parents. Papa Rob was wearing his business coat and black pants while Mom's hair was outstanding. Even though it was not braided or fixed, her scarlet hair flows in the wind like a real Queen. Her chocolate brown eyes stared into mine and later on, wandered on Jellal. She was wearing a dress and high heels. Jellal bowed as a sign of respect and greeted with a smile.

"Mom, Dad. This is my boyfriend, Jellal Fernandez." I said, introducing Jellal to my parents and Mom studied him. She crossed her arms and stared at Jellal, I got a hunch she studied everything about him for my sake. Jellal kept calm and greeted both of them a smile. "Jellal, this is my parents, Rob and Reyna Scarlet."

"It's nice to meet you, Rob-san and Reyna-san." Jellal said, extending a hand for handshake. Papa Rob gladly shook his hand and Reyna also shook his hand without any emotion. Mama was always like that, she doesn't like having contact with guys she doesn't really know, even when at home, she won't show any expression on my awards.

"It's also my pleasure," Mama said with poise, hinting Jellal she doesn't want him around. Jellal and I stood side by side and I took his hand, squeezed it. Mama saw this and raised an eyebrow. "I can see that you love him, Erza."

"Yes, mother." I said, faking a smile. She looked at Jellal, cautiously.

"What about you, Jellal? Do you plan on cheating on my daughter?" she asked and I gripped on Jellal's hand tight.

"Mom, stop it." I said, silently.

"What? It's for your sake, my dear!" she insisted and my bangs fell and hid my piercing eyes.

"I will not hurt her, I swear." Jellal said, grinning. "I really think she's the one for me."

There was silence in the air. Papa Rob clasped his hand and grinned. "There's a restaurant here that serves great food. Let's go?" he said and took Mama's hand. They walked away, making long strides. I looked at Jellal and he smiled at me. He brought up my hand, still intertwined with his and kissed it.

"I'll take care of you," he said and I smiled. We walked towards a restaurant located near the pond. There was a sign board saying "**Fairy Café**" and the waiters opened the door for us. We sat near the window, viewing the pond and jumping fishes. Jellal sat by the window and me beside him. My parents sat across us, ordering. I ordered curry and juice and Jellal ordered it as well. As we waited, my parents asked Jellal a lot of annoying questions about the both of us.

"What is your course, Jellal?" Mother asked as the waiter settled down our food. Jellal smiled at Mother and I squeezed his hand.

"Film and Arts, Madam." He said and I took the straw of my drink and drank with poise. Thank God he knows what to answer, the question is, does he know anything about Film and Arts? I'll just have to trust him that he knows something about it.

"So, you make films, right?" she continued to ask. "Do you plan making your girlfriend as a leading actress?"

"Of course, Madam. She's a very good actress. In fact, she won the Best Actress award in her school's play. I believe that you have raised a magnificent woman, madam." Jellal said with pride. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Jellal." I said, smiling.

"So, how long are you two been together?" Papa Rob asks, taking a bite of his food.

"Four years, dad." I answered.

"How come you didn't told us?" he pointed out. True enough, I didn't told them anything about boyfriend this past four years, but they didn't even care about who my friends are, they didn't even know if my heart is broken.

"Well, Dad, Mom. Both of you are busy with your job and I don't think you two would want to meet him before I graduated high school. Also, both of you said that I am free to love who I want so I loved him," I stopped, looking at him. For a second, my heart skipped a beat. "I really do."

"loved, my dear?" Mother pointed out my mistake. "Do you love him, really, my dear?"

"That was just a grammatical error but yes, I love him" I crossed my fingers underneath the table.

* * *

"We have to be careful and wise." I said to Jellal as we walked away from Mom and Dad. They said they would watch us from afar to really find out if I'm happy with him. With all the hints they're showing, we really have to be careful. I took his hand and smiled at him. "You did well back then. Where did get all that facts especially about me?" I look at his face from the under view. "Are you a stalker?"

"Well, yeah, you could say." He chuckled and strokes my hair. "We are supposed to watch after our masters after our 7th birthday."

"Ohh, come. Let's sit." I said and pulled him towards a bench. We sat and started talking. After a while, he fished something out of his pocket. "What's that?"

"Ta-daa!" he said and showed me a blue flower. He gave it to me, grinning.

"Where did you get that?" I asked and he winked at me. I took it and smiled. "Thank you."

I noticed the dog shop across us and I smiled. "I wonder if I bought you a dog, will the two of you chase each other?" I asked, looking at him. "I love dogs, by the way. You know, just in case"

He chuckled and kissed my cheeks. I was surprised and I felt my cheeks burn. My heart stopped for a while. "We wouldn't chase each other, madam. Nine tailed foxes are made for all animals and humans. We get along with any animals, be it dog or cat." He said and I looked at a certain miniature brown poodle on a cage. He probably noticed me looking at it. "You like that one, don't you?"

I made a sound with my upper lips and lower lips contracting making a "Prrrr" sound. "I don't have any money." I said and he laughed lightly.

"So do you really want it?" he asked and I nodded slightly. "I can't see your answer."

I nodded, showing him I want it. "I can't hear it." He said and I pouted. "What is it?"

"I want it" I said, silently.

"What is it? Do it in a pleading way." He teased and I pouted. I used my puppy eyes and begged him.

"Can I have that poodle?" I said, cutely.

"What poodle?" he asked, looking at the dog shop.

"That one," I pointed at the miniature poodle. "Can I? Can I?"

"Fine." He grinned and walked towards the shop. I scowled at him for making me do that. Soon he got back, holding a cage containing the poodle. He sat beside me and slowly took the poodle out of the cage and gave it to me. "Here you go."

"Yaaaay!" I said in a cute voice. I began ruffling the fur of this poodle. I looked at him and he raised his eyebrows. "Where did you get the money?"

"Nine tailed gifts" he winked at me. "I can produce money in my pocket in no time."

"Ohhh," I said and looking at the poodle. "What name shall I give him?"

"Sparkle?" he said and I laughed.

"Where did you get that?" I laughed and soon he laughed with me. "How about "Pip" the happy dog?"

"That sounds great," he said, smiling.

"Pip, are you okay with that?" I asked and the dog barked cutely. "I'll take that as a yes"

* * *

**Pond's Bridge**

I threw the coin to the water after I wished. Jellal who is holding pip threw his coin with the flick of his finger. I giggled as the coin made a "splash" sound. "What did you wish for?" he asked and I leaned on the railing of the bridge.

"I wish for this moment to stay on forever or to repeat once again in my life." I said, staring at the water. The wind blew and played with my hair. Jellal raised his eyebrows and I chuckled. "I want this moment to go on forever because I want to escape my duties as a Scarlet."

"Oh." He gave a short answer.

"How about you?" I said, asking.

"Me?" he asked. I nodded. He looked at the water for a while and looked at me, smiling. "I just want to see you happy."

I was shocked at first but I knew I should have expected this. My heart began throbbing once again.

_Erza, you're not going to fall in love, not with him. _I said to myself. _This is just an act to make your parents believe he is your boyfriend_

_Or do you want him to be yours? _My heart asked. I frowned. Now my heart is talking to me? Well, just shut up!

"Hey, Earth to Erza." Jellal pinched the bridge of my nose. I slap his hand away lightly. He grinned at me and I mocked his grin.

"To be honest," I spoke and he raised his eyebrow. I kissed his cheek. "I like you better this way."

* * *

**8:00 pm**

**Apartment**

"Thank you Mom and Dad for just being with us today," I said, bowing. I held Pip in my arms and Jellal bowed too.

"Thank you Sir, Ma'am for today." He said.

"Aren't you going to go home already?" Reyna asked inside the car and Jellal flashed a smile.

"I'll be going home shortly after I ensure that Erza has arrived in her apartment safely," he said, smiling.

"Well, then. We'll be leaving now." Papa Rob said and drove the car away. We watch them leave and went inside our apartment. I opened the door and put Pip down gently. She immediately ran towards the bed. I smiled and yawned. I felt someone scoop me into a lift, a bridal style. I let out a small squeak. I could hear Jellal stifling a laugh. He walked towards the bed and laid me gently. He let out a yawn and transformed into a cat. He walked towards me and slept on my chest.

_Meow~ _he said. _Good night, mistress._

I smiled. "Good night, Jellal. I had a nice day with you." I kissed his head. I closed my eyes and immediately drifted into sleep. Before I fully slept, I heard someone whisper on my ear.

"_Tomorrow, a secret will be revealed"_

* * *

**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! THIS CHAPTER IS DONE! ^-^_**

So what do you think? Any guess of who that guy is? HIHIHI~

**Do you really think Erza can't fall in love with a guy like Jellal? X)) He's so sweet!**

**Reviews makes me happy *puppy eyes* Let me know what you think~**

**Favorite/Follow/Review~ ^_^**

**Stay tuned to find out what happened next!**

**#ScarletXxXKhrymi**


End file.
